1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical components and more particularly to deflectable resistors which vary in electrical resistance.
2. The Relevant Technology
Potentiometers are standard elements of electrical and electronic circuits. They are widely in use today for a variety of purposes including the measurement of mechanical movement. Even though potentiometers are presently available, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,372 (Langford) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,476 (Langford), which are incorporated herein for all purposes, no bi-directional deflectable resistor is known to applicant that produces a consistent and predictable variable electrical output upon deflection or bending between configurations occurring in opposite directions from a static configuration.
The use of electrically conductive inks in association with electrical or electronic circuitry is also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,748 (Fulks, et al.) discloses the use of a conductive ink which is pressure sensitive to produce electrical switching signals for a keyboard. However, as stated previously, no bi-directional flexible or deflectable resistor is known which uses electrically conductive or resistive ink.